Prime's unlucky day: Roller-scate crisis
by JJJaguar15
Summary: The story takes part in "Transformers animated" Prime has his first encounter with roller-skates thanks to Bumblebee and Bulkhead which leads to all sorts of trobule.


"Optimus Prime's unlucky day: Roller-skate crisis."

Chapter 1

"A Toilet, a Prime and a basement."

It was a normal day at the autobot base.

Prowl was meditating in his room, Ratchet was fixing some doohickey in his lab and Sari was watching TV with her father.

"Hey~" She said looking around from the comfy sofa. "Where are Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus? I haven't seen them all day." Just when Prowl was about to answer a scream echoed through the halls.

"FOR THE LAST TIME BUMBLEBEE GET THOUSE THINGS OF ME!" It was Prime's voice and boy did he sound pissed.

From the young leader's room went out Bee and Bulk. Both had roller-skates. They were laughing their heads of as poor Prime tried to make his way to the living room without tripping.

"Aww come on Prime." Snickered Bee rolling around the angry boss bot avoiding his attempts to make him fall over.

"You're getting it." Laughed Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee when I get my hands on you (WAM!) Damn…" Cursed Optimus splattered across the floor his legs up in the air.

Even Prowl had to admit it was kind of funny seeing the normally calm bot laying face to the floor angry as hell.

Sari just shook her head. She knew that after turning Prowl's room into a undercover swimming pull and painting the normally red-white Ratchet pink with a un washable paint it was Prime's turn to be embarrassed.

The angry leader pushed himself to his feet only to land on back. Head first.

Prime POV

"I SWEAR BEE YOUR SOOOO GONNA REGRET THIS! (WAM!) _Okay that hurt_. WHEN I GET THIS THINGS OFF… (RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE) _Ouch~ who put those stairs here?! _ YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOU'RE HANDS AGAIN! (CRASH!) _Aghhhh!_ _Stupid overgrown COMPUTER!_ OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! (BIGEST WAM YOU EVER HEARD!) _Damn I knew this place was a dump but COME ON! A TOILET?! IS THAT WHAT'S STUCK ON MY HEAD?! WHERE DID IT COME FROM?! WE DON'T EVEN USE THOUSE! _I realize nobody's here because I feel into our basement…great.

"Hey Prime you okay there?" I hear Ratchet ask from…somewhere above me. I try to answer but as you know it's not that easy with a toilet stuck on your head.

"What?!" He yells_. Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough for you Ratchet… I STILL HAVE A TOILET ON MY HEAD!_ The toilet flushes and a small amount of water hits my face. Wonderful.

"I think he has something on his head because all I hear is some whines and mumbles." _You fail at "blue's clues" Ratchet._

I stop hearing them and that pisses me of. How could they leave me their _leader_ alone like that?!

I sight and try to stand up. Another wonderful surprise. My hand is crushed between something metal and a wood shelf.

_Yeah as if me being stuck with roller-skates wasn't bad enough. _I try to pull my hand free failing miserably.

_Now that's just peachy. Me the magnificent Optimus Prime ling flat on my stomach, with roller-skates on my legs a toilet on my head and my hand squished into a pancake…that's just the way you imagined me, right Primus? I'll remember that once I become one with the all-spark. Will see just how cheery you'll be when I throw you in a pull full of scraplets! _

Just when I was going to yell at Primus some more I heard…the alarm go of. I hear Bulk scream something to the rest and then a few guns fired before becoming quiet once more. _This means only one thing…_

_Megatron! You did NOT just attack my base_!

"Scatter and search for the pathetic fool!"

_Of COURSE you did! We didn't fight for over a week so…yeah WHY NOT?! But I bet the toilet I'm wearing that they won't look for me here!_

"Hey maybe we should look in the basement." Starscream said to Soundwave. _?! Where did you get that idea from?! _

"Oh and why should we?" Asks the Decepticon leader. _Yeah why should you? It sounds even stupider when it's said by a decepticon!_

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he just happens to have a toilet stuck on his head with roller-skates, and a squished hand?" _You've GOT to Be KIDDING ME! BUMBLEBEE NO CHEATING! _

But then I hear somebody getting slapped across the head.

"You've always been stupid Starscream but this is your worst idea ever! Prime is a proud warrior! He wouldn't get himself in a situation like that even in a million years!" _Megatron my spark is with you…wait…no! I take that back! I take that back!_

"So where could he be master?" Starscream was angry but asked respectfully. _Who knows? I might be anywhere now…BESIDES the location you foolishly guested._

"He could be out looking for the star saber while we plunder his base." I hear footsteps leaving the place. "Oh and Starscream. Take our prisoners to the base, they'll be bargaining chips that will lead me to having my revenge on that pathetic Prime."

_Well that's just great. My team is being held captive by Megatron, I'm stuck here in this mess unable to move and Starscream almost got my spark handed to me on a silver plate. Things can't get any better now can they? I can hear your laughter Primus and by all means THIS IS NOT FUNNY! DAMN THOUSE ROLLER-SKATES TO THE DEEPEST RELAM OF HELL! OH AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT MAKE SPACE FOR BUMBLEBEE AND BULKHEAD AS WELL. THERE GONNA NEED IT AFTER I'M FINISHED WITH THEM! OH AND DON'T FORGET MEGATRON!_

"Hello?" I hear Sari's voice near my head. "Is anybody here?"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS!" _Why did it have to be Sari out of all people?!_

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!_


End file.
